Better On My Own
by Horan Around
Summary: Kaleigh Reyes was always one step ahead of everything that happened. She was pretty, smart, and not to mention a werewolf hunter. When Kal and Jake are force to be friends, will it stay that way? Or will something happen to tear them apart? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story :) Enjoy. Please review! They encourage writers to continue and show that they aren't just writing for their own pleasure! This story starts during Breaking Dawn, and should continue throughout it. It was inspired by the movie, but I may be referring to the book for some scenes. The beginning may be a little slow, but I promise it gets better. Will probably be M for later scenes, but until then, T for language and sexual innuendos :D**

**Short, I know, but it will be longer as I get more into it.**

_Every day I sit here waiting, Everyday just seems so long_ - Heavily Broken, The Varonicas

Madeline's hand was tight in mine, squeezing as she launched herself into the air and over a puddle. On the Quilette beach, where no one was this time of year, it was actually kind of calming. Of course, her boots were getting muddy, and she kept splashing mud on my jeans, but it was still nice that we weren't completely hating each other right then. I closed my eyes as Hollywood Undead blasted on my ipod. Even with the beach empty, and nothing in sight, it was still annoying to hear the twittering of birds or the stream babbling a mile away. And so, my ipod was the only thing keeping me sane.

I closed my eyes as Madeline ran off in her bright pink raincoat, the rain boots squelching the wet sand. After pulling my blue cardigan closer to my body, I tilted my face up to the sky and stood still, breathing in the salty air.

"KALEIGH!" I heard Maddi scream. I instinctively ran in the direction of my little sister's voice, on top of a pile of logs, a black wolf growling at her. I bared my teeth in response, sprinting to grab Maddie's jacket and yank her back into my arms. She squealed as she fell into my arms, and I backed away from the wolf slowly. I kept my eyes solely on him, not risking glancing around as I backed away, Maddie held tight in my arms as she squirmed. Once I felt it was safe enough to turn, I dropped Maddie to her feet and began yanking her through the woods, back to the enormous house Step-Monster bought as a surprise for Dad.

"God, you idiot, you better be fucking glad I just saved your ass back there. Your lucky that wolf was preoccupied with something else, and I've told you so many times not to go anywhere NEAR a wolf, I don't see why you can't just listen to me!" I practically yelled when we were a little less than a block away.

"It's not my fault Kaleigh! I wasn't looking and he was talking to his pack-"

"His pack was down there?" I asked curiously. If he was the leader of a pack, it meant I had another chance to avenge my mother, another chance to kill wolves. Packs were violent, caused unnecessary deaths, and were just a pain in the ass to anything else.

"Yeah! There was a bunches! There was one that was brown and one that was pepper and-"

"Maddie! Kaleigh! There you are! Get in here, we have something to discuss!" I sighed at the sound of Step-Monster's voice and pulled Mads along with me. Her boots were still squeaking annoyingly, and I resisted the urge to yank her up.

"Coming, Mommy!" Maddie squealed as she ran the last few feet to Mel as she preferred us to call her, short for Melantha. My own mother had actually died during Madeline's birth, which left my father in distress, and Melantha, being his longtime "best" friend, was there to pick up the pieces.

Of course, that was the story we told Madeline, to keep her from finding out about Dad's real heritage. Step-Monster and Dad thought I believed that story too, seeing as how they thought I had been in the house, but in reality, I was right next to Mom as the wolf lunged for her throat, effectively killing her quickly. And since then, I've been working my way to killing each and every wolf out there that posed a threat to other families.

When we received word that my longtime friend Bella was back in town, Melantha decided to move us back to my father and mother's hometown, Lapush.

After the initial move, into a giant house I was still shocked and sometimes got lost in, I tried to settle into a daily routine of running, dancing, studying, and working at a local diner. I had only seen Bells a few times since we moved, being that we lived across town from each other. It was my senior year, and I had college applications to send out, along with work, and finding a new apartment, among other various things to get ready for college.

I collapsed at the kitchen table, throwing my ipod in front of me, where Cruelle Devil and Dad were sitting, a piece of paper between them.

"We were just invited to Isabella's and Edward's wedding. But its a weekend we're out of town. Would you mind going in our place and congratulating them?" I had met Edward a few times, and he seemed like a nice enough guy, if it weren't for how quiet and stony he got when he wasn't doing anything. I pushed my eyebrows together.

"Isabella? You mean-?" He nodded, and my jaw dropped. She was only a year older than me, so she had to be just 18!

"Maybe you'll see some of your other friends." I nodded, a grin spreading across my face. "It's next weekend. Do you need money for a dress?" I shook my head, thinking of the enormous closet Ursula filled with vintage and new clothes from her own closet and bought, all for me.

"Well, we're going out to eat, maybe stop by Charlie's and see what he's been up to." Step Monster said. And instantly my fleeting moment of gratitude disappeared, and I was angry at her once again for trying to take my mother's place.

"I'll pass." I told her harshly, scooting the chair back abruptly and heading to the fridge for a Diet Dr. Pepper before hurrying up the stairs.

I heard Cora's princess CD playing next to my room, and banged on the door, telling her to turn it down before going into my own room. Dancing seemed like a good way to end the night, and so I turned my CD on and began stretching.

* * *

><p>"You know you can take leave?" My only friend on the diner, Chelsea told me. I shrugged, using a rag to wipe down the already clean marble counter top. Being that my OCDness wouldn't stop annoying me until the place was spotless, I usually gave into its urges.<p>

"Well, are you going to the wedding tomorrow?" She asked while leaning against the counter top. She had wavy blonde hair pulled high in a ponytail, the classic pink striped diner uniform with a white apron pulled taut against tiny stomach. She was just a few inches taller than me, about 5'7".

"Yeah, me and Bella go way back." She grinned longingly at the empty Flo's diner, casually tapping her pen against the counter top.

"She has one fine piece of husband, I wouldn't mind taking a bite outta him." I laughed and threw the rag under the counter, in the bin with the other dirty rags.

"Edward is pret-ty nice looking." I agreed. What with his coppery brown hair and smooth as glass skin, I'm pretty sure everyone in Lapush and Forks wanted him.

But alas, he had chosen Bella as his soon-to-be-bride, and he was once again off-limits.

"Oh please, if Bella wasn't his fiancée, you would have stolen him right out from under her snarky looking nose." I shook my head vehemently. I wasn't that mean, after all.

"Bell's not snarky. She's nice." I insisted, untying the apron and tossing it under the counter.

"Sure, that's why she acts better than everyone she meets." I rolled my eyes at Chelsea's rude behavior, knowing she as only jealous that tomorrow night Bella would probably lose her v-card to him, if they haven't already.

"She's just shy. And I better get going, I haven't even picked a dress for tomorrow." Chelsea pouted, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

She turned her head away from me, and I grabbed my keys from under the counter. "Later, loser! Don't stay too late!" I called over my shoulder as I exited.

"Bye, Bitch!" She yelled just before the door closed. I shook my head at her silly antics and headed to my car, a perfectly fine Toyota Camry. Even though I didn't want to, it was time to head back to the temporary living abode. I refused to call it home. Home was back in Tennessee, where my friends and family were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here's numero dos :D Like I said before, the beginning is slow, but by next chapter, the chapters get longer AND more interesting. Jacob is in next chapter ;) All I want is one review for it. Just one, telling me something you like/hate about this story, an OC character you'd like in the story, anything! Anyways, enjoy :)**

Standing in the "pews" which were more like sawed out logs, I got to know Bella's soon to be stepsister, Alice. She had greeted me with open arms, ecstatic to find out how far back me and Bella went. And then she raved about my dress, which was a deep red, matching my lips, with a worn black leather jacket and some black heels with buckles along the side.

She had an adorable pixie cut, and when she introduced me to her boyfriend, Jasper, we sat together, talking and chatting until the Wedding March started. And when I saw Bella, I about puked. She looked so gorgeous, and her dress was amazing, I was shocked we used to dare each other to eat mud.

And Edward. He looked extremely handsome, and flashed me a smile when our eyes caught. I had smiled back before focusing my attention on Bella.

"Kaleigh, is that you?" Edward asked. I nodded, grinning widely. He had just taken Bella to a surprise, and I still hadn't gotten to see her.

"The one and only." He grinned at me, and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I must say, it has been a while. I could go back and get Bella for you, if you-" I laughed and blushed, shaking my head at him.

"No, no. Whenever she's done she can find me. I still have to catch back up with Seth and Sue and Billy." I told him quickly.

He froze all of a sudden, and with a quick "I think she's done talking now," he walked quickly back to where he had taken her, disappearing around the corner. I shrugged, glancing around the room, quickly spotting Seth.

He grinned at me when I saw him. Even though it had been nearly 5 years since I last talked to him, I practically jumped into his arms when I got close enough. His now-muscular arms wrapped around me and spun me in a circle before setting me down, still keeping his arms locked around my waist. He was really warm, and for a moment I wondered if he was running a fever, but he didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Man, Kal, you really changed!" He grinned, poking my slim belly. I laughed and smacked his arm, before squeezing the taut muscles.

"So have you! I mean, God, look at your arms!" He shrugged and grinned, pulling at my jacket.

"Last time I saw you, you were completely against leather." I laughed again, surprised he had remembered.

"Eh, things have changed!" He laughed.

"So hows your Mom and Dad?" I stiffened automatically and shrugged his arms off so I could take a step backwards.

"Mom died four years ago, giving birth to my sister. Dad remarried a step-monster." He frowned, instantly pulling me back into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kal. I didn't know." I tried to push back out of his embrace, determined to find a drink.

"It's fine. I'm just going to get something to drink." I told him, finally breaking out of his grasp as I headed towards the drink table and immediately downed a glass of champagne.

Underage or not, alcohol was the best I could do to numb the pain.

"You know, I'm sure the guys want to see you again. Leah too." I turned back to see Seth standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Be at First Beach, ten tomorrow morning." I watched him walk away, already knowing I would want to see everyone enough to go to the beach.

"Kaleigh Nicole Reyes." I turned again to see who had called me by my full name to see the blushing bride holding her wedding dress in one hand with them propped on her hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I told her, imitating her posture.

"How could you not come see me sooner?" She asked seriously, the mask on her face not cracking.

"Excuse me for having a life. I'm sorry I'm too busy with real life to not be bothered with insolent people like you." Edward stood stock still next to her, his face a look of pure shock.

"You know what?" Bella asked me, her mask cracking the tiniest bit of a smile quirked her lips.

"What?" I asked seriously, as Edward looked ready to jump in between us.

"Get over here!" She said with a grin and I laughed while diving into her arms and knocking her backward a few steps.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack." Edward said calmly, his own mask of emotionlessness back in place.

"If your heart was only still beating." I joked, squishing Bella as she stiffened. "Just kidding!" I defended myself, and Bella relaxed again. I finally pulled back and looked at her, how gorgeous she looked on her wedding day. "God." I said, jealous of how she had a stable relationship.

"What?" She asked.

"You just look so good!" I cried, pulling her against me. "I miss you so much, Bells!" She let out a sob of her own and I pulled back, wiping my thumb under her eyes.

"No! We promised when we were little that we wouldn't cry at each other's weddings!" She sobbed again and pulled me against her, squeezing the life out of me.

"We also promised we would be each other's maids of honor." I nodded and she squeezed me again. "I'm sorry, Kal. I forgot!" I shook my head and bit my lip.

"It's okay. But, I have to be going Bell. Promise you'll call me soon." She nodded and let go, and I wiped under her eyes with my thumb again.

"Be good, Kaleigh." I nodded, just as a wolf howled somewhere nearby. Good, now I have something to keep my attention. I looked at the sky, and seeing a near full moon, decided I wouldn't need a flashlight. I instantly put a mask back on my face and waved a bye to Bella and Edward while stepping backwards.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" They both grinned at me as I waved, turning to jog back to my car.

As soon as I revved the engine and backed the hell out of that place, I drove along the woods, lights out, watching for any sign of wolves.

About a mile away from the place, I saw a flash of brown jump in front of my car, and I swerved to avoid being trampled by it. Unfortunately, at the same moment, a car was coming around the turn, and even as I saw the couple in the white truck scream and hit the breaks, trying to swerve, I knew they wouldn't be able to stop a collision. And so, as I stared at the truck coming straight towards my side of the car, I was shocked when another wolf jumped on top of the white truck, the same one that had growled at Madeline the day on the beach, effectively slowing it down. The second the truck had slowed down enough to not hit me, the black wolf jumped off, staring at me pointedly before beginning to run back in the woods.

I sat in shock at what had just happened. _Alright, Wolfies. You win Round one. But Round Two, it's on._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole. To bury the castle, bury the castle. Well go get your shove-_ I slammed my hand on top of my phone, quickly exiting the alarm clock and returning to the silence of my own room.

My alarm signalled it was 9:10, and if I didn't get moving soon, I would be late to the beach. I groaned and rolled to my side, facing the window. Rubbing my eyes open, I saw nothing out of the ordinary, no creepy things lurking in the shadows of the woods or the corners of my bedroom.

With a sigh, I finally rolled out of bed and headed to my closet to pick something casual and comfortable to wear.

As the last moment to leave approached, I became more nervous. First beach was where me and Madeline saw the wolf. _What if it was still there? What if someone else got there first, and I wasn't there to protect them?_

"Good morning, sweetie." I stiffened, my hand in the bowl on the counter where we left or keys as I heard Cruelle Devil's feet shuffle to the coffee maker.

"Morning." I told her under my breath.

"Where are you off to? The schedule says you don't have to work." I turned back to face her, her highlighted-blonde hair, and the crows' feet in the corner of her sky-blue eyes. She didn't look particularly evil, but you could see it in the way her mouth was set in a straight line.

"First beach to meet friends." I told her curtly, pocketing the keys.

"Have you told your father?" I rolled my eyes as I turned back around, heading towards the front door.

"I'll be back around three!" I called over my shoulder. I heard her sigh and I smirked as I made my way to my car.

I sighed in relief as I realized I was one of the first there, with no wolves around. A tall, tan boy stood up from a piece of driftwood and glanced over at the car. I knew I recognized him, but it's been so long I couldn't tell apart the Quilette boys.

And then Seth stood up next to him, and I pulled my car into an empty parking space before heading out to meet him.

"Yo! Kal!" He called as I began walking over there. "Cute shoes." He said when I got closer, pulling me in for a hug.

"Shut up." I punched him in the arm, and he mocked being in pain. I had slipped my combat boots on, so that if the need arose for me to run in the woods, I was prepared.

"Come on, everyone will be here in a few minutes." He put his hand on the small of my back and shoved me towards the fire. "Kaleigh, I hope you remember Paul, Quil, and Jared." As he gestured them out, I remembered each of them from my previous years being in Lapush.

"Hey guys." I told them while sitting on a log of driftwood.

They each said their respective hellos, and it was quiet for a moment.

"Did one of you take my keys?" Paul asked.

Jared sniggered into his hand, and Paul immediately stood up.

"Fork them over, man." Paul held his hand out, and then Jared started laughing, and I giggled at the tiny pun. "Come on, Jared." He grabbed the edge of Jared's shirt and pulled him up, his hand reaching for the pocket.

Jared jumped away, and upon ducking out of his grip, ran for the trees. Paul's fist started shaking as he shot after Jared, and Seth called out to him twice before waving a hand in front of my face.

"So you remember all the boys?" He asked me. I shrugged and glanced back over my shoulder to where Jared and Paul had been running, but there were only a few articles of clothing scattered at the tree line.

"Vaguely." I told him while facing back to the fire.

"Well, hopefully you'll remember everyone by the time we're done." I shrugged and stuck a piece of a branch into the fire, watching it as it turned light blue before going to orange. After a few moments of scattered words, I stood up to go for a walk and stretch my legs.

"I'll go with you!" Seth said excitedly. I shook my head, declining his offer with a wave of my hand.

"I'll only be a minute." Seth sat back down, and I took off toward the tree line, intending to inspect it a little further. Just as I reached it, one of the guys stepped right in front of me.

"Sup, Kaleeiggh?" Jared dragged my name out, and I noted he was wearing different clothes than before.

"Just heading for a walk in the woods." I told him quickly and walked past him.

"Oh! Sounds fun." He immediately started following me, and I turned around.

"No. You guys act like lost puppies when you follow me around. I'll be fine on my own." I told him before stepping away. He looked a little hurt, but the constant tagging along was getting annoying. "I'll be back in like 20 minutes, Jared." I flashed him a smile, and he grinned back before turning around.

I finally began a light jog just along the tree line, looking out for paw prints. Just when I was about to give up, I saw a large footprint about the size of my hand. When I looked towards the way the paw print was aimed, I saw something move in the shadows.

Without moving, I narrowed my eyes at the general area. The leaves rustled again, and I pulled a mini cross bow from my bag, aiming it towards the bottom edge of the bush, ready to shoot.

And then a black, worn out sneaker was in front of my face, aiming straight for my nose. I jumped backwards, shoving the mini crossbow back into my bag and regaining my balance.

"The fuck, man?" I practically shouted while getting into a fighting position, my fists raised.

"What were you just doing?" A deep voice asked me. I saw a boy who looked about four years older than me, with a tight grey tshirt and a black circle tattoo on his bicep. He had cutoff jeans, and his close cropped black hair was flopping slightly in his face. His dark brown eyes were narrowed at me, and I narrowed mine at him.

"Nothing that concerns you." I shot at him. He growled low in his chest, and I took a step back out of shock. Could he be a part of the wolf pack? I turned around then, and walked straight for the tree line.

"Where are you going?" He called out and I shrugged.

"Nothing that concerns you." I repeated, a glance over my shoulder to see he was following.

"So you know your going in the complete opposite direction of the beach?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I instantly wanted to punch him.

"Is it any of your business where I'm going?" I shot back to him while continuing in the direction I had been going.

"If a pretty girl is going in the direction of some pretty dangerous things, then I should most definitely accompany her." could hear the stupid smirk in his voice again, and when I pushed past a thin looking tree branch, I held it for a second longer before letting it whip back to its original place, effectively thwacking the boy on his face. I smirked as he jumped back, holding his lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize a pretty girl was following me." I said sweetly, putting my own smirk on.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"Dog." I shot back. His head snapped up to me, his eyes accusing. His hand dropped from his mouth as he growled again, and I saw right before my eyes the small cut heal into smooth pink skin, the blood the only evidence that it had ever been there.

"Oh shit." I muttered, reaching into my boot for my knife. As soon as I grabbed it, I began sprinting into any direction, not looking over my shoulder. I heard the branches snapping behind me, and I knew he was following, in wolf form or human form.

As I ducked and dodged trees, I really wished I was in my car. I had the upper advantage in my car. I used my arms to help me go faster and I was sure my legs were about to fall out from underneath me as I launched myself over a large tree trunk.

I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw the boy wasn't behind me. But I didn't stop running. In fact, I ran faster, only thinking of how unprepared I was for this and how I needed to get the fuck out of these damn woods and make it to civilization.

Another few minutes of running, or an hour, I couldn't really tell as I saw flashes of golden red fur flashing beside me in the woods, and ran frantically forward. I heard rushing water, and thinking I had finally came upon the beach again, I surged through the edge of trees, stumbling over rock and tripping onto my face.

With the speed I had been going at, my momentum kept me going, and I slid right over the edge of the rock, screaming with my eyes closed.

Something slammed the breath out of me, and thinking I had hit a rock, I screamed again, but upon realizing it had wrapped its arms around me and held me firmly against its chest in bridal position, I stopped screaming.

We slammed to the ground, the person holding me against there chest catching most of the shock. After a moment, a kind of high voice asked if I was well enough to walk.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I told them, sliding out of their arms. I opened my eyes quickly, seeing Emmet from the wedding, and a large golden brown dog growling at us.

"Come on, Jacob! We were trying to have a nice meal when Kaleigh comes tripping over the edge of the cliff rock." He continued on as I reached towards my bag, slowly so as not to get any attention from Emmet and Jacob. I felt the crossbow and carefully gripped it, raising it quickly and shooting at the middle of the dog's head.

At the same moment, Emmet's arm slammed into my stomach, and my arrow bounced harmlessly on the ground, electricity making it light up as I hit the ground. I shot again from the ground, and this time the arrow hit the dog's stomach, and he reared up, falling onto his back as the electricity shocked him.

I began coughing as a liquid came into my airway, and I rolled onto my hands and knees, trying to get it down or out.

"Fuck. ROSE! CARLISLE!" There was a hand on my back, slowly patting me as red began dribbling out of my mouth. I felt tears coursing down my cheeks, and I frantically tried coughing to get rid of it.

_Had Emmet hit me so hard he made me cough out blood? At least the stupid dog was dead._ I heard a whimper and groaned, realizing that if he had seen the electricity, and shook the arrow out, it wouldn't have killed him.

My stomach felt like it was about to explode, and I grabbed at it, only to feel a sharp pain as I brushed it against my ribs. I groaned and tried to roll onto my back, but my arm began shaking so hard it wouldn't hold me up, and I slanted into the ground, my head touching the cool rock below me.

Another hand was on my arm, on the opposite side, and I felt a needle in my skin, but I was too scared to do anything as they injected something into me.

"Here, carry her, but watch her ribs. I think you cracked one." I was lifted from the ground, and everything went fuzzy, like I was watching from somewhere else. When my stomach bent in like I was slouching, I screamed and arched my back, squirming as I felt the wind blowing.

"I'm sorry, Kaleigh, I didn't know I hit you so hard." I heard Emmet mutter as he stopped running. I tried to say something, but more blood was coming up, and I tilted my head just enough so it wouldn't overflow, and then black was making me sleepy and the next thing I knew, I was pain free.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry! I was looking through my documents and realized I missed a chapter! Granted, it is short, but it still counts, right? Anyways, I'm re-uploading them (this time in order), so hopefully it should make more sense. I probably will not have time to update very soon, so I will be working on it over the hopefully uneventful weekend, so enjoy :D Once again, it would be a very lovely thing if you would actually give me a review. SO far, only 3 reviews, and over 200 hundred readers. Please, it only takes a moment :D**_

"Hello, Kaleigh Reyes." I opened my eyes to see the Jigsaw Puppet at the edge of a gurney type thing, which I was strapped onto. I didn't recognize my surroundings, and my heart began to pump blood so fast it hurt.

"No." I muttered, trying to struggle out of the straps. I looked up and saw a large saw type thing above my head.

"Would you like to play a game?" Jigsaw asked as the saw began spinning. I screamed and struggled harder, trying to run.

My voice was a high squeal when I opened my eyes.

"Carlisle?" I asked when my eyes had adjusted. I slumped my head back into the gurney, while he smiled guiltily at me. And then I realized I was still strapped down. This nightmare ain't over yet, honey.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, praying I would wake up if my throat began to hurt. Carlisle immediately began patting my arm, telling me it was okay, this was for my own safety. He moved away from me, while I had stopped screaming, and was now helplessly trying to wriggle out of the leather straps that were cutting into my skin. And then, I felt calmer. And sleepier.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." I managed to mutter, and yet the sleepy haze still lingered, and as I tilted my head this way and that, trying to see Carisle, or anyone, I caught sight of Jasper leaning in the doorway, staring at me.

"Whats the haps, Jazzy?" I asked with a lazy smile. He quirked his lips up, before gesturing someone inside.

"Kaleigh I am so incredibly sorry!" Emmet immediately began saying. I lifted my hand at him, which was more like just bending my wrist up, and he stopped talking.

"It's fine, Emmet. But, you definitely owe me for knocking me down."

"And breaking a rib. . " My jaw dropped, and then my mood changed to giggly. I began laughing, and bent my head down as I kept giggling before finally sitting up. God, why were my moods so swingy? I don't think I'm on my period. Good God, if I am, this would be incredibly embarassing! I giggled louder, before quieting down.

"How'd you manage to break a rib, you twat!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I hit you a little harder than I expected." And then it clicked in my head. He had to have jumped pretty damn high to catch me from falling off that damn cliff. And been strong enough to not even twitch when he hit the ground carrying my weight. And I understood why he was so cold. And why I felt wind when in reality we had been moving quickly towards the door. My mood turned somber and I stopped feeling like I was high. And. . .Could Jasper control emotions? A frown was spread across my face by the time I realized it.

"Carlisle I can't sense her emotions anymore." Jasper muttered. Carlisle came to stand in front of me once again, looking into my eyes. I simply stared back, not frightened, but definitely not comfortable.

"Kaleigh? How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked while Jasper and Emmet looked at each other slowly before turning back to me.

"Kind of betrayed right no-" Something hit me. "OHMYGOD BELLA! YOUR GOING TO KILL HER YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKERS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I began struggling against the bonds again,

"I can feel her again." Jasper muttered, and then I was back to being calm and only slightly sleepy. I swear I could get a head ache from these mood swings.

"Okay, now Kaleigh, can you tell me what you were just yelling?" Carlisle asked me.

"That you were going to kill Bella and I have to get out of here and save her even though I'm clearly not prepared to face down a vampire but they have my best friend and she needs to live because if she doesn't everyone will go into depression and-"

"Hold up. You know we're vampires?" Emmet asked, zooming to stand beside me. I nodded and then nudged him with my hand.

"Don't tell anyone, but I know Jacob's a wolf." I whispered. Everyone stood stock still while I began reaching for the knife in my pocket, only to realize that these were most definitely NOT my pants.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They had blood on them." Emmet answered slowly. I sighed and tilted my head back, looking at the ceiling and seeing only flourescent lights.

"Do you think I could get out of these straps now? Bondage is too kinky for me." Emmet let out a breathy laugh, and I saw Jasper quirk his lips. Carlisle pursed his lips, and then moved to stand beside me.

"You have to understand something first. We don't drink human blood. We live off of animal blood. Sort of like vegetarian vampires." I smiled and nodded, instantly relieved that Bella was safe. And then the bonds came off. I sighed and sat up out of the gurney, groaning a teeny bit at the pain in my stomach. Broken rib, I reminded myself.

"SO WHERES THE DOG I PLAN ON KILLING?" I shouted suddenly. I heard a large commotion from downstairs, and in just a few seconds, Jacob was leaning in front of me, our noses practically touching while he growled lowly. I smirked at him, rubbing my wrists and arms to try and get the sting of finally being free of bonds out of them.

"Can I help you?" My smirk only grew as his hands trapped me on either side.

"You listen here, Kaleigh." He acted as if he was so much higher than me, spitting my name out. "You will not touch me, or any of my friends, and if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shred you with my teeth." I kept smirking, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh really? Do you think this still applied eleven years ago? Second grade on the playground, around March, you stole my dodgeball and I punched you in the nose." I heard a burst of laughter from behind Jacob, and his eyes were smoldering, like he wanted to rip me apart. "Go on, mutt. Rip me apart with your teeth." He began growling again, and just as he started shaking uncontrollably, there were two hands pulling him back.

"Dn't instigate a fight you can't win." He called as he was being pulled backwards.

"Oh believe me, I always win. Ask the seven dead wolfs found in the woods in Southern Georgia." He tried fighting out of Emmet's grip, but Emmet wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled backwards, Jasper following him out of the room.

I started to get up and follow, when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and kill Jake, or his friends." Carlisle told me, his golden eyes burning into mine. I folded my arms across my chest as I stalked out of the room, Carlisle sighing and following me. I headed the way I heard the yelling, and soon came upon a staircase that led me down to a room where Jacob was sitting on a couch, leaning forward as he whispered harshly to Jasper and Emmet.

All eyes snapped to look at me, and I stood in the doorway, leaning against the door jam.

"Please, feel free to continue your conversation undoubtedly about me." I sent an innocent smile at Jacob, and he jumped up, already shaking.

"You know, I don't see why you're trying to kill me. I just lost my best friend to a blood sucking leech, my pack wants to kill her, and now I have to worry about a tiny imp killing me? Cut me a break already!" He was in my face again, his eyes pleading this time.

"Cute. So you lose the love of your life to someone hopelessly more handsome than you. Big deal." I threw my hands in the air and stalked around the corner to some shoes, a pair of grey high heels with a tiny bow on the ankle. "Let's see. I'm not an imp, I'm still smarter than you, there's no way anyone is hurting Bella, because I will kill them." I put a finger up in the air for everyone to see, and stood back up straight. "Oh and, I forgot to mention. I'm not going to give up on avenging my mother because your having a bad week." I told him pointedly before heading out the door. "See you soon, mutt. In your deathbed." It was quiet as I exited the house, and I didn't bother looking back. I knew where I was. I could handle walking the ten miles back to my house. My feet would sure as hell fall off, and I would have bunyons the size of texas, but at least I could take a hot bath and not worry about life for a few minutes.

Oh, if only it was that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey yall! Thanks for sticking with me! Finally got Chapter 4 edited and ready! As I go along with the story, my chapters usually get longer, and this is probably the longest one at 1,982 words (not including this Author's Note.). Anyways, I would reaaallyy love it if you guys gave me some feedback on the story. A review telling me if you loved it? Hated it? What I could fix? Maybe even a character you made and want me to in some point corporate it into this fanfiction. Could we go for another review before I post the next chapter? Reviews help me move along and get me more pumped for the story. And, if we get a snow day tomorrow, I will definitely work on this story! I also got "Wreck This Journal", "Mess", and "This is Not A Book" from Keri Smith. Do you have one?**_

_Anyways, seeing as this Author's Note is getting extremely long, let me convey my happiness to you in the form of an AWESOME chapter! Life Size Jacob Doll* to anyone who reviews! (*Warning: Shirt not included)  
><em>

_Dear Diary,_

_Fuck. Wolves. Vampires. And any other stupid mythical creatures that want to come prancing into my life._

_**Earlier that day. . .**_

"No. Absolutely not. Like I said before, I'm not going to stop hunting just because some werewolf is having a bad day." They had actually tied me to a chair so I wouldn't get up, and it's not like I was struggling to get out, but I did have a family to get back to.

"Look, Kaleigh. We have a treaty with these wolves. We can't harm any humans, and we really think it's not appropriate that you harm any wolves." Carlisle tried to drill into my brain. My muscles stiffened as Jacob glared at me from under his eyelashes. It was very distracting, to say the least.

"Well the thing is, I have a treaty too. To kill any wolves that pose a threat to society. And, in case you didn't hear him well enough, Jacob sad his pack wanted to kill Bella. Which therefore puts Bella in danger." I tired to explain. I saw Jacob shift on the couch out of the corner of my eye, but I ignored him as I held Carlisle's penetrating glare. "And I'm sick of explaining this. I have to get back to my family, they'll be worried. I don't even know how long I've been gone." There were another few moments of silence.

"You've been gone for a day and a half, while your scars healed. Okay. How about this. For just long enough for Bella and Edward come back, you don't harm a wolf. Any wolves. No attempting to kill or harm. And then, if, when Bella comes back to town, the pack tries to hurt or plans to, you can kill any of the offending wolves."

I sighed and tilted my head back against the computer chair, staring at the smooth white ceilings.

"I'm not doing it for any secret society. I'm doing it for my mother. You don't know what it was like, having to watch wolves_ tear _my own mother to shreds. Me running away as fast as I could with my baby sister_ screaming _out of terror. There's nothing you can do. There's no way I could-" I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing myself not to cry. "And the my own father just shrugs it off and tells me I was imagining things, and marrying a _stupid blonde __**bitch**_. There's nothing you can ever do to make the pain of seeing your own mother die that. . ." Another swallow, "_way _stop." I looked back up at the ceiling, and my voice was thick with tears. "Can I please go back home now?" And, surprisingly, Jacob was the one to get up and untie me. His eyes stayed glued to the floor the whole time, and I watched his hands work swiftly on the knots in the rope.

"Not all wolves are like that." He told me quietly when he got the last one done.

"When you can prove that to me, I'll stop hunting." I told him quietly. He nodded and caught my eyes, his deep brown ones softening at my water-filled blue ones.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I don't want your pity." I muttered, heading back towards the door.

I made it about halfway down the impossibly long driveway when I heard a low rumbling come up beside me.

"What now?" I asked without looking towards them. I knew it was Jacob. I didn't have to even look, I could just tell by the shift in the atmosphere.

"Let me give you a ride back." I heard him say quietly.

"No thanks. I prefer not to sit on death traps." I replied after a glance at his rusty motorcycle.

"What, scared?" He asked with a grin. I stiffened up, immediately stopping.

"You got another helmet?" He grinned and took his own off, passing it to me.

"You need it more than I do." I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled it over my head, snapping the bottom and moving it around enough so it wouldn't fall ff my head before climbing on behind Jacob and wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and gripped onto him as he began moving forward, fast, nearly making me fall off the back of the bike if I hadn't leaned into his back and tightened my grip.

I could feel his stomach muscles clench as he leaned over the handlebars and began going even faster before practically swerving around a sharp corner. I dug my nails into his stomach and clenched my legs onto his, and I was pretty sure I heard a low chuckle from him as he straightened out.

"Fuck you." I muttered under my breath. His laughing intensified as I glared at his neck muscles, positive he would be ashes if looks could kill.

I finally gave up on trying to blow him up, and instead rested my head against his back, completely comfortable in his warmth, even as the cool wind rushed around us. The slow rumbling under my legs seemed very safe, and I relaxed my arms, letting one fall into Jacob's lap as my breathing evened out.

I woke up in that half dream state, where you could sense everything, but it just wasn't worth it to open your eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that the rumbling had stopped. Then I felt Jacob start to lean forward, and I managed a mumbled _no _as my hand tightened his shirt in a death grip.

"Come on, Kaleigh. Wake up. You're home." I shook my head, not wanting to wake up from the half asleep stupor.

"Carry me." I muttered. "Go around the back, it's the first door." I muttered before he stood up and swept me into his arms. I lifted a hand up to rub my hair out of my face, and knocked the helmet off instead, before snuggling into his warm chest. I couldn't tell if he stiffened or not, but I felt his legs moving beneath us, and I nudged my head into a more comfortable position before nodding back off.

I felt cool sheets beneath me, and I grabbed out for whatever had been keeping me warm, They fell on top of me, and I snuggled back into the warmth.

"Jesus Kaleigh, you could have just asked, I would have stayed." I heard a low voice murmur as the warm blanket moved around me, to where it was only keeping one of my sides warm. I growled lowly and pulled my sheets up around me and rolled to where my face was buried in the warmth.

And then I realized what my source of warmth was, and I opened my eyes. Jacob was staring up at the ceiling, but when I gazed at him, his face turned to mine, and we just laid, looking at each other. One of my arms was thrown over his chest, and the other was under my head, propping it up, and one of his own arms was resting on the curve of my waist.

"Jake. . " I started to say.

"Kaleigh." He said curtly.

"Just laying here makes me feel like I'm betraying my own mother." I told him honestly, surprised at how kind I was being. Normally, if a wolf was in my bed, I would grab the handgun from my dresser and shoot them in the head with no regrets. But the talk with Carlisle must have drilled a tiny crack into my brain.

He sighed and looked down at my hand, where it was still resting, drawing circles into the fabric of his shirt, just above his ribs. I promptly stopped and started to pull it back to my body, when the hand that had been under his own head suddenly was on top of my hand, dragging it back to its place.

"How about. . .Just for the time Bella and Edward are away. . .We just. . .Forget about everything. No wolves, no hunting, no vampires. Just two people, a chance meeting in the woods, maybe a date or two." I felt an unconscious smile and blush creep across my face, and I ducked into the pillows, trying to ignore the way my heart leapt out of my chest.

"_Just_ until Bella and Edward come back. And then, I'm going to chop your head off." I smirked at him, and he fake punched my shoulder. I laughed and rolled on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. He grinned at me and started to roll us over, but I shook my head and put all my weight on my legs, which were crossed over his. His smile grew, and keeping his eyes on me, he moved his head to the inside of my elbow. With only a glance at me, with my head tilting, he pressed his lips to the skin, licking and biting at the skin. Unsuspecting of the effect it would have on me, I nearly collapsed on top of him, just barely catching myself as the unexpected pleasure shot through my arm.

"Kaleigh?" I heard Madeline from the doorway. I instantly regained my control back and shoved Jacob over the other side of the bed before sitting up and straightening my shirt.

"Yeah, Mads?" She opened the door and stepped into my room, wearing her pink fairy footie pajamas.

Her dark brown hair was a mess on her head, and she was holding her stomach like she was about to throw up.

"I don't feel good, and Mommy and Daddy already left for work." I sighed and opened my arms, and she ran towards my bed, jumping into my arms as I closed her into a hug.

"What hurts?" I asked her as she snuggled into my lap and put her head in my neck.

"My tummy." I sighed and thought over what I should do.

"Wanna take a Tums?" I asked, and she shook her head. "A nap?" Another shake of her head. "A bath?" She nodded slowly and I sighed. "My bathroom or yours?" She pointed to my bathroom, and I lifted her up in my arms, carrying her to the small section cordoned off of my room with a thick paper wall. There were two large doorways to get to the bathroom, with a plain white sink on one side, a large claw foot bathtub next to the paper wall, and a glass and stone shower in the corner, with another door leading out to the side yard.

After turning the hot water on, I unbuttoned Maddie's pajamas and helped her out of them before taking off my own clothes and tossing them to wash and give back to the Cullen's.

After pulling on my fuzzy white robe, I told Madeline to get in the bath while I went back to my room, and looked under the bed, only seeing an old piece of notebook paper.

_I left when you took your sister to the bathroom. I'll meet you here at 4 sharp tomorrow. Be ready._

_-Jacob_

I grinned at the letter and set it on my dresser, heading back to the bathroom with a smile on my face. I stood in front of the tub as I dropped my robe, letting it thud to the floor before climbing in behind Madeline and pouring water on her head. She giggled, and I saw her glance to the back door for a second before turning her attention back to me to splash some water.

And an hour later, as I was carrying her back to her room, half asleep, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I thought of Jacob. And for a minute, I almost wished that Edward and Bella _wouldn't_ come back.


End file.
